Skorupi Stories, 1
by SkorupiTrainer575
Summary: This is a story about Skorupi who has bully problems.
1. Feeling Defeat

Skorupi lived in the forest. It was considerably peaceful, besides the bullying of Charmeleon and his cronies.

Charmeleon, Gligar and a Raticate always teased Pokemon they didn't like. Skorupi was one of them. And he ran into them today.

"Well, well, well. Look who's crossing our paths today!" Charmeleon said loudly. Skorupi didn't say anything but stare at them mildly. Gligar glided towards him. "Loser's gonna do something, huh?" He sneered. Skorupi wanted to Poison Jab Gligar in the face. But...it'll be a dumb thing to do. "Three against one, huh. Ganging up like that. What a fair game." Skorupi replied testily. Charmeleon stared me with one eye. "Hmmmm, it indeed is a fair play. I say, where are your friends?" Skorupi automatically looked around. "They're not here. Like I didn't know that." He said.

Charmeleon glared at me. "Look, you miserable scorpion, when I evolve, I will kick your miserable butt. Oh, wait. I can do that now!"

He fired a Flamethrower at Skorupi's tail. The little purple Pokemon winced in pain. But he was very angry. He couldn't hold it in.

"Look, I won't be taking useless insults from an obnoxious red lizard." Skorupi exploded. But so did Charmeleon. He grabbed hold of Skorupi's tail and a furious fire burned in his eyes. "You'll regret you ever lived," Charmeleon growled, and blasted him with a Fire Spin. Skorupi flew out of Charmeleon's grasp onto the ground. Then, Charmeleon fires again, and again. Skorupi can't handle it any more. It was burning, painful. He was on the edge of blacking out. Skorupi closed his eyes, but he heard a loud thump in front of him, and the three bullied fleeing.

Then, Skorupi blacked out.

"Hey, little fella. Wake up." Skorupi opened his eyes a bit. Where is he? And who's talking to him? Obviously not Charmeleon. But a large Drapion was looming over him. Skorupi would've screamed if it was anything else. "Who...who are you?" He asked weakly. "I saved you from those nasty Pokemon punks. You sure got toasted there." Apparently Drapion had taken Skorupi to the PokeCenter. "Well, thank you for doing so. I'm Skorupi. I'm guessing your a Drapion…?"

The Drapion laughed. "Yes I am a Drapion, but my nickname is Klamax. You are welcome to call me both."

Skorupi nodded wearily. Boy, was he glad to be alive. "I can't live my life with those punks hanging around. What'll I do?" Skorupi cried.

Drapion clicked his pincers. "If ya can't avoid them forever. Best to stand up to 'em. Show em who's boss. Fight that brute Charmeleon." Skorupi was a bit lost. He can't beat even Raticate. Forget Charmeleon. "But, I just can't!" He protested. Drapion scuttled outside. "And that's why we are gonna train, buddy."


	2. Training and Losing

"We are gonna train today," Drapion said, leading Skorupi outside.

"We are?" Skorupi said somewhat incredulously. Drapion nodded seriously. "What moves do you know, Skorupi?"

Skorupi didn't need to think."Pin Missle, Poison Jab and Poison Sting." He replied. Drapion nodded again

"I see. You're gonna need to learn a lot of new moves. But let's start with something simple, like Venoshock."

"Venoshock?!" Skorupi cried in disbelief. It wasn't easy either, but not a high-level move like Cross Poison. Drapion demonstrated a perfect Venoshock which blasted a rock to smithereens. He made it look so easy...

" Um, Drapion, I don't think I'm ready..." Skorupi said quietly. Drapion just smiled. "Of course you are. The more moves, the better. Now! Let's see you try it." Skorupi gulped and stepped forwards. "Skor!" He tried to use Venoshock but only a little bit of venom came out and evaporated sooner than it appeared. "See?!" Skorupi cried in exasperation. "I can't do it!!" Drapion put a huge, clawed arm on Skorupi. "You _will_ do it. And you must believe. Try again, won't you?"

Skorupi sighed. "All right," he said, forcing his pincers together. **BAM!** Skorupi didn't even realized he nailed the Venoshock. "Look!! You _did_ it!" Drapion cried with ecstasy. Skorupi was shocked and amazed. "I...did..?"

Skorupi and Drapion spent the next hour practicing his newly learnt move. Then, they went to the forest." This is my favourite forest. It isn't yours, but it's quite the same." Drapion explains. _Except no bullies, and WAY less Pokemon,_ Skorupi thought. All was going well, until...

"…use Flamethrower!" A large blast of fire hit Drapion on the back." DRAPION!" He roared in pain, and turned his head 180 degrees. It was a Magmortar and a rather mean looking Trainer. "I'm catching this Drapion today." Skorupi looked at Drapion in horror. No _way_ he was losing his only friend! Skorupi used Venoshock on Magmortar. It grunted in pain, slightly poisoned. "Hah! You don't wanna get into it, you useless Skorupi. The Drapion's what I want."

"GO! RUN!" Drapion yelled, and yelled as Magmortar blasted him in the tail. He collapsed. "NO! I DONT WANNA!" Skorupi screeched. He rushed to his fallen friend. But it was too late. The trainer threw an Ultra Ball at Drapion, successfuly catching him. "Too late, loser." He sneered, and ran away.

Skorupi felt like crying. He had failed, and lost his only friend and mentor.


	3. Getting back Drapion

Skorupi ran through the forest. His head was full of emotions, shock, anger, sadness, fear, and guilt. Now he'll never get him back. "Stupid Trainer," he had said through tears. But cursing his enemy wasn't a way of getting Drapion back. Skorupi ran further. The forest ended, and there was a lake infront of him. On the other side, there's a city. It was already night. "I might as well just stay there. But how'll I cross?" Skorupi wondered. He can't swim- he was no water type. And not all water types can swim, even. **HONK, HONK!** Skorupi was nearly blown off his feet. A boat! It had passsengers and their Pokemon. Maybe...

Skorupi ran towards the boat. Then he leapt. "Ahhh! I can't make it!" He cried. But he did and landed on the roof. To his luck, the boat was heading to the city, and perhaps the Trainer was in it! He scuttled to the edge and carefully peered down. Just a bunch of random people... wait. Could it be?

It was the Trainer. His Magmortar was out of its Pokeball too. Skorupi had the urge to just go down and Poison them, but most likely Skorupi would get thrown off the boat. So he stayed put. A few minutes later, the boat stopped by the other side. "You have arrived at your destination, folks," someone said in a blaring megaphone. All the passengers got off. Skorupi jumped off the roof and hid in a bush, watching the Trainer head to the city. "Cmon, Magmortar. We're gonna make that Drapion get our stuff done, right? I've got a gym to battle here!"

 _Gym?!_ Skorupi thought in horror. They were gonna make Drapion fight another Pokemon, and he was still injured!" He scurried out of his bush and headed to some shops, still watching the nasty Trainer. Skorupi didn't even know he was starving. Might as well eat. The Trainer would only be as far as the city.

So Skorupi went to scrounge for some "floor food" and crumbs, which wasn't a very promising meal. After, his stomach was hurting. Skorupi might have ate a piece of plastic by accident. The other people didn't even notice him, or didn't bother looking, as they bought food. One person bought a macaron. Skorupi's instincts kicked in and he grabbed the macaron right out of the trainer's hand. "HEY! Give that back, you _thief_!!" He shouted, running after me. "Torracat, use ember!"

"No! No more fire types!" Skorupi wanted to scream, but he didn't want to draw more attention. He just managed to dodge the fiery attack. Skorupi scurried up a tree, and found a hollow. He quickly went inside. But to make matters worse, Skorupi felt a sharp peck to the back. "Pik! Pikipek!" _Uh oh, FLYInG TYPES?!_ He screamed in his head. Apparently a group of Pikipek and Trumbeak were nesting. Fire types and then Flying Types. Skorupi dashed outside faster than he went in. And he saw a house and a battlefield nearby. Skorupi went to investigate.

He saw a trainer and a Magmortar. It was _the_ Trainer! And there was Drapion, too. But what was Trainer doing?!

"Cmon, you stupid Pokemon. Use Shadow Ball!" But Drapion doesn't know how, or he just doesn't want to for someone that blacked him out.

But the Trainer grabbed a large chain and tied it around Drapion's tail and legs. He gave a great pull and Drapion cried out in agony. Skorupi gasped in anger and shock. They were _torturing_ Drapion! To fight! Trainer sent out the rest of his party. A Talonflame, a Charizard, and a Tenctacruel. Most of his team were fire-types. Skorupi shuddered. They looked very intimidating. "Here's your friends. I hope they whip you up into shape." Then the Trainer left. That trainer wasn't a trainer, he was probably a _torturer_ or something like that. "Look, you miserable Pokemon, I dunno why Kyle caught you in the first place." _So Tyler's his name,_ Skorupi thought. The Talonflame stepped forwards. "You make a fiery team look bad. But if you don't lean Shadow Ball I'm gonna blast you till ya dead." He shreed. "It's just like the bullies I had," Skorupi whispered. Drapion saved him from _his_ bullies. Skorupi now should save Drapion. But...how?

Skorupi watched them closely. They seemed to lack of something... lack of... _strategy_. So Skorupi needs to strategize.

He jumped in the battlefield." Don't you have ANYTHING to do with Drapion," Skorupi hissed. Drapion looked equally surprised. "S...Skorupi?" He gasped.

Skorupi leaped at Charizard, and used Pin Missle. It roared, and tried to use FlameThrower but missed and hit Talonflame instead. From there, they all got into a fight. "Drapion, let's go!" Skorupi whispered. And Drapion was mystified but also proud.


End file.
